Requesting One Shot Idea's
by SlushyGoo
Summary: Looking for story's to write in spare time, so i decided to write one-shots. You can request a short story and i'll write it. Enjoy the rest of the story's! Rated T, to be safe. [Currently not taking requests but your still free to review the chapters] *LATEST STORY FROM EzLMG15*
1. Rules and Stuff

**Okay, so I'm bored to (almost) death and I'm not going to break my promise to myself by posting another chapter of 'Jay's sister?' before Saturday. Anyway I'm looking for fun story's to write in my spare time. If any of you have a story that would be fun write, PM me and I'll see what I can do. I'm only going to do one shots of Ninjago, because I don't want to make another story before I'm not finished with the other one. Sorry. **

**Typical argument with my brother (true story)**

I was sitting in my room on my bed in front of my laptop. Pages were splattered across the bed. In my hands were my phone and tablet. I was doing research for my new story on my phone, while I was typing on my laptop and reading another fanfiction on my tablet. I was multitasking like a boss!

"After that…nah, I should…Yes! Now, how…ugh." I should stop talking to myself. I never realised how much work this was.

"Hey, Zoey! Watcha doing?" My brother came in with a hint of evil in his voice.

"Nothing, go away," I say in with an annoyed tone.

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

I sighed, "What do you want?"

"I am bored. Can I play with your laptop?" Does he really think I'm going to give my laptop to him?

"No," I say and turn back to my laptop. This story isn't going to write itself. Now, where was I?

"Pleeeaaassseee?" Why must he be so persistent?

"No, go away."

"Why?" Really? You ask 'why'.

"I'm busy!"

"No, you're not!" Then what does it look like I'm doing!

"Yes, I am. Now go away before I tell mom!" He does this every time! Why can't I just write in peace?

"Your mean!" That is probably true.

"Yea, I am. Now go away!"

"Then I guess you're going to miss the new episode of Ninjago."

I sighed again, "No, I'm not and it's still a whole hour before it begins. Now can you go away?" I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Maybe, but first you must give me something."

"And what would that be?" This is going to end badly.

"I want to play with your laptop or tablet."

"No! You have a tablet and an X-box, so go play with it!" This is getting him and me nowhere.

So after more than an hour of arguing, my youngest brother came into my room shouting. "That episode was so cool! Where were you guys? You missed it all!"

And so me and my brother argued more about whose fault it was, that we missed the episode.

The end!

**Haha, that really happened. Remember to tell me what story's to write and no shippings, please. I'm really excited to know what story you want me to write! SlushyGoo logging out! Byeeee!**


	2. Kai's a Kid!

**Okay, so this was requested by StoryWriter2003. **

**When Kai turns into a kid**

"How could this happen?" Kai asked in a squeaky voice.

"Dude, chill. The Mystake tea lady said she'll have the Tomorrow's tea, tomorrow," Cole said towering over Kai.

"Chill? How am I supposed to chill? Its Zane's job to chill! I'm a 9 years old! How can you mistake Jasmine tea for Yesterday tea? I can't believe this happened! Again! Now I can do nothing. How am I supposed to cook and train and be _me_ when I'm stuck in this body?" He said pointing to himself.

Cole shrugged, "I guess that's why they call it Mystake."

Nya and Lloyd looked at Kai with smirks. Zane just stared at him blankly like he usually does; he would probably be laughing if he's funny switch was on. Jay has been laughing for so long he started wheezing as he rolled on the floor. Cole tried to look serious, but soon joined Jay.

"Aww, Kai, Don't look so mad. You actually look cute!" Nya said and ruffled her brother's hair.

"Yeah, Kai. I'm sure more girls will talk to you now!" Jay said laughing again.

"Haha, very funny," He said sarcastically.

Kai was beginning to get irritated by the teens who were laughing at him. How can they just laugh at him? He was about to say something, but suddenly to kept his mouth shut and let them laugh. They will soon get what is coming to them.

Suddenly the doorknob began to move. The door opened revealing Sensei Wu.

"Why is Kai a child? And where is my tea?" Sensei asked, clearly interested in how Kai became a child.

"Oh right, the tea," Nya said. "It's in the mech, I'll go get it." She closed the door as she left.

Zane was the first to speak." Sensei, there was a mistake at Mystake. Kai wanted to know what was so special about the tea you drink and wanted to try some. When he drank the Jasmine tea, he suddenly turned into a child. Then we went back to Mystake to hear what went wrong. It-"

"It turned out it was Yesterday tea, Kai drank. Crazy, isn't it?" Jay cut Zane off. "The Mystake lady said she'll have a new batch of Tomorrow's tea, tomorrow. So now Kai is stuck as a nine year old." Zane glared at Jay.

"Oh, that's all?" Sensei asked. He wasn't really surprised by that explanation. "Well, now it is your responsibility to keep an eye on Kai." Everyone began talking at the same time.

"What!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting," Sensei Wu said. Satisfied with his decision, he walks away in search of his tea.

"I don't understand why Sensei wants us to look after Kai. He doesn't have the mind of a child, so there should be nothing to worry about." Zane said a bit confused.

"Yeah, I have no time for babysitting. I'm the Spinjitzu Master everyone expects me to go on a tour through Ninjago." Lloyd said, looking like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Hey, we looked after you all the time, _while _we battled your father." Jay said getting annoyed.

The Ninjas started to argue, completely ignoring Kai. Kai started for the door and sneaked out. It was easier to sneak around now that his body was smaller.

First Kai went to the kitchen. Cole's food, whatever it was, stood on the stove. He was hungry, but not that hungry.

"I'll make something else for myself," He said to himself.

He started by frying some bacon and made himself a sandwich. As he left, he never realized he left the stove on.

Next, he went to the game room where he couldn't reach the controls. His reflexes were slower than usual. He got frustrated and left. As he walked out of the room he tripped on the console's wire.

"Why is this body so clumsy?" He asked I'm frustration. He walked to the training room and started hitting some dummies. This he could actually do without making a mess of.

"Aww!" Kai heard someone say behind him.

He turned around and saw Nya with the phone in her hand. "You look so cute. This is defiantly going on Brick tube! Just think of what all your fan girls will say."

"Not funny Nya."

Suddenly Jay came into the room screaming." Who the brick turned off the game console?" He said furious. "I've been playing that game for 3 days! It doesn't save! Wait... Do you smell something burning?" He said sniffing the air.

"I smell it too," Nya said looking at Jay.

"Guys, come help the kitchen is on fire!" Lloyd yelled from the hall.

"What?!" The three screamed together.

"Come help, this is getting out of hand!" Cole screamed back.

Everybody rushed to the kitchen. There was smoke coming out of the door. The thick black cloud grew. Zane was trying to freeze what he could. If he went deeper he would be fried circuits in seconds.

"How did this happen?" Sensei Wu asked the ninja, who stared at the flames in fear.

"I-I must have let the strove on when I made bacon." Kai suddenly realized.

Everybody stared at the temporary child.

"Kai-" Nya started.

"How can you forget to turn the stove off?" Cole interrupted.

"I'm sorry! I can fix this!" Kai walked into the fire. He could stop the fire. He did it once before. He could absorb the flame.

"Kai! No! You're powers don't work right in that body, remember!" Nya warned from outside the kitchen.

"Don't worry I can do this!" Kai screamed through the black cloud. Could he do this? His body is so small and weak. He could easily kill himself if this doesn't work. He shook the thought out of his head. It has to work!

He concentrated on how the flames moved. He imagined the flames dissipating. He felt the warmness of the flames around him. Then he felt them inside of him. Relieved he opened his eyes. The fire was gone. He has done it!

"Kai, you did it! Are you okay?" Nya came in giving her brother a hug. She did not think he would be able to do it, in the form he was now.

"I'm fine," he said with big eyes. He just felt a little light headed.

"Kai you have to teach me that! You know once your back to normal," Lloyd said running into the room.

"Good to see your alive Kai," Cole gave Kai a pat on the head.

"Um, thanks. I think I'm going to bed now..." Kai said groggy and passed out.

He was carried to his bed by Jay. Everyone was really worried. Kai has never passed out like that before. Sensei said it was because his body needs to rest.

The next morning Kai was the first one up. He felt fine and decided to wake everyone with a bang. He went and got some firecrackers Lloyd his behind his dresser. I lit it and a few loud bangs later, everyone was up. Even the Ultra dragon was moaning in his pen.

"Come on guys. Mystake left a message that the Tomorrows tea was there!" Kai jumped up and down like only a nine year old could.

They all went to Mystake and Kai was turned to normal.

The end!

**I know, the story sucks! Remember to R&amp;R! Byeee! **


	3. Cole has bad ideas sometimes

**Sorry, I didn't post anything; our Wi-Fi was off and came on yesterday. This story came from The-Derpy-Dingo.**

**Jay Gets Poisoned Part 1**

I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. _How could I be so stupid?_ My stomach churned and I felt as if my head was going to explode. My eyes burned and I couldn't keep them open any longer. The door opened softly, revealing Nya.

"Jay? You awake?" she said in a sweet soft tone.

I lifted my head to see her better. "Hey, Nya, how you doing?" I tried to hide the pain in my voice but it slipped out.

"How I'm doing? Shouldn't I been the one to ask how you are doing?" she asked and moved my pillow so I could sit up.

"I'm fine. I'm sick of worrying how I am doing; I want to hear about you," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Jay, stop being a gentleman and get some rest. You really look sick. I still don't understand why you would eat Cole's chili?" she wanted to know.

"I was just really hungry and the chili smelled better than it tasted," I stated for the one hundredth time.

"It smelled appetizing? Well, that's a big improvement," she said.

I smiled. "Probably the best it ever smelt."

"Maybe I should go and smell the chili for myself?" She smiled at me warmly.

"Maybe," I looked at the ceiling again. Then it dawned on me, "Nya, why did you come visit me? Shouldn't you be at the bridge steering the ship?" I looked at her hazel eyes.

"Nah, Misako is taking over for a while, "she bit her lip. "And I wanted to come see you."

I gave her a small smile and kissed her on the head, ignoring the fierce headache I'm having.

"I missed you too," I replied and pulled away.

**Okay so that was just a small fluffy between Nya and Jay. Now for the rest of the story! This part is from Determine Artist.**

**Jay Gets Poisoned Part 2**

"Tell me again why _I _have to do this?" I asked looking at Cole.

"Because Nya told us to look after Jay and do anything he wants. He asked for entertainments so, were going to give him entertainment," Cole stated, looking at the costume I'm wearing, with a smirk.

"Yeah, but why me? It's your chili that poisoned him," I asked.

"Your Nya's brother and she gave you the look of 'don't disappoint me'," He tried to hide another laugh. I'm going to kill him when we're done here. He saw my expression. "Aww, come on Kai, it's not bad. Go, look for yourself," he said pointing at the mirror.

I walk over to the mirror in the corner of the room. I have no idea from what high school he stole this from, but I'm sure they won't be missing this mascot. It was a big, faded blue bunny with white ears and tail. The face had a scary grin and it smelled as if a few creatures died inside of here. I grimaced.

"Where did you get this thing?" I asked.

"That's not what you should be worried about now. Think of our brother in the other room that is dying of boredom," he said smiling. A flash made us both turn around. A blond hared boy in green kimono was taking photos of me.

"Thanks for contributing to the internet, guys," he laughed and ran away.

"Lloyd come back here!" I was about to run after him but Cole held me back.

"You can chase him later, but first we must go entertain Jay!" he exclaimed with a smirk.

"Okay," I sighed.

We walked to our room were Jay was recovering form food poisoning. He lay on the bed with a pale face, looking awful.

"We got your entertainment, Jay," Cole said, walking father into the room while I waited outside.

"Took you long enough. What did you bring? Games? TV? Comic books?" Jay asked.

"Even better! Oh Kai, come in and show our friend what we planned!" he motioned to the door for me to come in.

"Fine," I scoffed.

Jay began to laugh his head off. "You going to do the bunny hop, Kai?" he asked wheezing.

"You know what?" I said angry and pulled of the head. "You do it!" I smashed the head on Cole.

I stormed out of the room and could still here them laughing around the corner.

**Again, I'm sorry I didn't post anything and for the chapter being so short. Remember to R&amp;R. Byeeee!**


	4. What hapend to them!

**Okay, guys the reason I didn't post yesterday was because I decided to post every second day. This will give me enough time to go through stories and decide how I want to write it. And since school is starting for me next Monday, I will have less time to write. Hope you guys understand and thanks for all the story's and reviews that will keep me busy for a while. This story is from Ninjagymnastgirl.**

**Nya and Kai miss their parents**

Nya was sitting on the deck of the ship staring at the calm waters of the sea. Her legs were dangling over the edge of the boat. The moonlight was lighting up the night sky and showing strange figures swimming in the water. Everyone was happy; they defeated the overlord and got Garmadon back in the process.

It was just when she was turned evil, the real her was locked back in her mind. She had no control over herself, she couldn't speak to anyone expect the snarling voice that kept telling her to shut up when she screamed at her body to stop hurting her friends.

In those few days of being locked in her mind, not being able to do anything but go through lost memories of her past, she remembered her parents.

Her dad's wild black hair and hazel eyes. The way how his whole body shook when he laughed. His strong arms lifting her to his shoulder and showing her the whole valley at sunset. How he would come back tired from work, to be only comforted by her mom with coffee, food and hugs. The way he looked at her mom when she was at her worst. His eyes that always portrayed hope and love. He never gave up.

Her mom's strait chestnut hair that kept falling out, no matter how she made it. Her normally peaceful chocolate brown eyes, which always looked worried at her father when he came back from work. Her small figure standing in the kitchen making food. The way she would look at her father at his worst. She always saw the positive side to everything but worried just as much.

Her parent loved each other with all their heart. Now, they are gone. Nya looked at the moon and began to cry. How it even happened, will stay a mystery forever.

Suddenly she heard a creak. She wiped away her tears and looked around. Her eyes fell on the red figure standing a few feet away. She sighed and turned back to the water, trying to depict what creatures are swimming down under.

Kai went to sit next to his sister. He looked at her and saw her eyes were red and puffy. He followed her gaze and saw nothing in the dark blue water. He sighed and tried to think of something to say to his sister.

"Why are you out here? Everyone is inside celebrating. You should be too," he told her.

She looked at him again and burst out crying. "Kai, I miss them so much!" she confessed and hugged her legs.

Kai didn't know what to say. He didn't know she was thinking about their parents. In response he took his sister in his arms and hugged her. "I-I miss them too," he said and even shed some tears.

**This chapter is so short; it is hard to say I worked on this thing for 2 days. This was really challenging. You better appreciate it! I worked hard to make this idea work and almost had a breakdown because I couldn't choose whose POV I wanted to use. **

**Anyway on a happier note, I want to say thanks again for all the ideas. Some are really challenging. And I love challenges! So R&amp;R and byeeee!**

**P.S. I found that R&amp;R means read and review, but by me it going to stand for request and review! **

**P.P.S. EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!**

**P.P.P.S. For everyone sending me stories of their OC's; I just want to say I will write them. That is a bigger challenge than the rest of the stories. But I want to keep it to a minimum. **


	5. Hamsters

**I have a question for you guys. Is it normal to get worked up about every review you get? Because, I do and it is scaring everyone! **

**This story is from NewMoonZ (I see you changed your name)**

**Zane's Father **

Jay was sitting by his workbench fiddling with a gadget that could change the world and bring happiness to his friend once again. If only he could get it to work, Zane has been through enough as it is and has saved their lives endless times. This is the only way; it seemed, to repay him.

The device was a small, silver oval with few buttons in different colors. It surface was smooth and gave off an aura of life.

"Maybe I should test it first?" he thought to himself. He was going to try it on Lloyd's hamster.

Lloyd got a hamster a few months ago and has not taken good care of it since. The ninja and Nya were feeding it whenever they can, but eventually everyone forgot and the hamster died a day ago. Lloyd didn't seem too sad and nobody has been in the mood to clean the cage. It was the perfect test subject to test out his Alive-Again-anator.

The young inventor walked down the hall to the study, where Lloyd kept his hamster. He opened the door and the odor hit him like a brick wall. It stank inside of the room and Jay almost threw up. He held his shirt over his nose, hoping it would block out the smell, and opened a window. The window flew open and he inhaled the fresh evening air.

He walked to the cage on the table and looked at the dead hamster. He sighed and opened the cage. It wasn't his first time handeling a dead rat. He held the device a few inches from the hamster's stiff body and pressed a blue button. A bright white light was being emitted from the device and illuminated the small body.

After a few minutes, that seemed like hours to Jay, he was ready to give up. As he took his hand out of the cage, the hamster began twitching. Jay's eyes went wide, keeping a close eye on the hamster for more movement.

The hamster began shaking. His eyes opened and he moved his paws. After a few minutes of the hamster doing this, he sat up and examined the world. Then he waked to another part of his cage and began eating.

Jay still stared in shock. "It worked…" he whispered to himself. He poked the hamster and it screeched. It ran inside his little house, waiting or the danger to pass. "It worked!" Jay screamed and grabbed the cage to show the other.

He ran down the hall, but stopped abruptly. What if his friends say it is dangerous and won't try it on Zane's dad? He turned around and put the hamster back in the study hall.

He walked to the room Zane's father was in. He died this morning. Zane was in there the whole day. Luckily Jay started working on this device a long time ago or he would have to dig up a body. He opened the door slowly, seeing his friend kneeling beside his father.

"Uh…Zane…" Jay began and walked into the room. "I got something…that could…maybe…bring your father…back to life," he said uncertain and holding the device in his hands.

"What?" Zane said looking at the device. "How can you be certain it works?" he asked.

"I did test it on Lloyd's hamster…" he trailed off.

"Did the device work?" the white ninja asked.

"Yeah, the hamster is being his normal self again," Jay answered, looking proud.

"Is the Hamster showing any symptoms?" Zane asked concerned.

"No," the blue ninja said. _Not yet anyway…_

"Good, how does it work?" he took the small silver object out of Jay's hands and examined it.

"Well…" he began explaining every inch of the device and how each part worked.

After an hour of explaining to Zane how he made it, Zane stopped him.

"Jay, I know what it is made from. I ran an analysis the minute you bought it in the room."

"Oh," Jay said disappointed. "To make it work you just have to keep the device a few inches from the body and press that button," he pointed at the blue button.

"Thank you, my friend," he touched Jay's shoulder and smiled. He took the device and did exactly as Jay said.

A white light emitted from the device and illuminated the deceased father.

"It will take a few minutes for something to happen," Jay told.

After 10 minutes Zane's father began to shake. Zane pulled away the light and looked at the blue ninja for an explanation.

"The hamster did that too. Your dad should wake any moment now," Jay explained.

"Z-Zane," the white ninja's, father's eyes fluttered open.

"F-father?" Zane turned to his dad and flung his arms around him.

"Zane!" his father exclaimed.

"Thank you, Jay," Zane looked at his friend that is standing a few feet away.

Jay smiled. "You're welcome Zane." He turned to Dr. Julien. "Good to see you alive, Dr. Julien."

"Good to be alive, Jay," he said and smiled.

The next few days, Zane and his Father spent every hour they could with each other. The other ninja was very suspicious and constantly poked the poor Doctor.

They lived happily ever after!

**I killed off a hamster and then bought him back to life again. XD I wanted to make it a horror so bad! Anyway, I hope you like the story, because I did! R&amp;R! Byeeee!**


	6. Leg-O-Soda

**Sorry I didn't post this story on Tuesday or Thursday, but there were some bugs I had to figure out first and school has been…um…what is the right word to choose…busy? A bummer? A pain in the *beep*? I don't know. Hope this makes up for my absence. This story is from Madison-the ninja!**

**Master of Technology**

I was standing under the beating sun. I could smell the tar boiling and heard pigeons cooing, apart from the racket happening before me. I wiped the sweat from my head and sighed as I looked back up.

A red and blue tornado whirled past me and threw some serpentine on a pile. Another white and brown tornado knocked others out.

I adjusted my glasses and looked for any signs of danger. Sensei said to keep an eye out for anything that might seem out of the ordinary. _Like snakes the size of a humans and that talk, while battling four ninjas, is normal? _I thought to myself_._ When is he going to introduce them to me?

I don't understand why I cannot help them yet. Sensei said that I am finished training and I have mastered Spinjitzu. He should stop sending me as a secret babysitter. I don't want to clean up the messes they make. I want to fight side by side with them. It's not if something bad happens every time I just look away.

I pushed some brown hair behind my ear and shuffled out of the gasping crowd, which is watching the ninja fight, and made my way to a vending machine a few feet away. I bought myself some Leg-O-Soda and leaned against a pole watching the rest of the battle.

A few minutes passed and it seemed the ninja were about to wrap things up. I was about to walk away, when suddenly I heard screaming. I flung my head in the direction of the screaming and saw four figures being held by their throats, in midair, by something that looked like a giant mechanical snake, with multiple tails.

The snake was a few meters long and each section of its body was pitch black. The head was large and looked like that of the Hypnobrai with yellow eyes. Its tale split into four tales and had a grip on the ninja like.

As if by natural reaction, I span making my own little gray tornado and changed into my gray kimono. When I was done, I ran up to the monster, pulling out two identical daggers, scanning it of what it's made of and where I could penetrate the wires that could release the ninja.

Its huge head saw me coming and tried to catch me in its mechanical jaw. I dodged and the head smashed into the pavement, scraping my black shoulder armor. Sadly the fall didn't even make a dent in the snake and it was soon scanning the area for me. I ran to the back of the snake, staying out of its sight, and looked for a panel that should be just on the on top of the head.

_I don't see it!_ I thought in frustration while searching. I looked back at the four ninja just still hanging from the snake's tales. They were turning red! I should hurry!

Making a lightning quick decision, I jumped on the mechanical snake and climbed it. I almost reached the spot where the panel should be located, but was grabbed by something cold. I was flung off the mechanical snake and was smashed against the pavement. The cold thing around my body loosened and returned to its owner; a purple snake with cruel crimson eyes.

A laid there motionless, on the hard concrete, for a few seconds. I tried to breath, but my lungs wouldn't obey. I could hear someone laughing. I coughed blood and stood up, ignoring the fierce shooting pain in the right side of my body. I touched my cheek, which was scraped raw from the impact. I looked at the snake that was smiling.

"Let me introduce myself to you, girl!" the purple snake said in a British accent and shot its tale toward my neck. It grabbed me and held me close to its scaly face. "I'm Pythor P. Chumsworthy and you must be here to save your fellow ninja, aren't you?" he sneered and tightened his grip around my throat. "Too bad you will be dead before you're getting to them!" he pulled out a dagger and positioned it toward my heart.

"No," I croaked and got one of my arms loose. I grabbed the dagger form the surprised snake and stabbed him in the tale. He instantly let go of me and cradled his tale. I ran to where I was grabbed and took my daggers that I dropped.

"You'll pay or this, girl!" Pythor hissed and came after me. I threw the daggers at him. One at his shoulder and one in his stomach, both firmly planted. He screamed in pain and held his stomach.

Taking advantage, I quickly ran in the direction of the black snake. I took a quick glance at the ninja that were still suspended in midair. They were turning blue! I quickened my pace and started to climb the black snake again. The snake was moving the whole time and made it more difficult than the first time.

I got farther and made it by the panel in a few seconds. The panel was under one of the ridges of the snake. I pushed the 'open' button on the side of the panel. It opened with a squeak. There were lots of different colored wires. I scanned the contents and saw that it was the neon green, wire at the side, which will stop the snake. I reached for my daggers to cut it, but it wasn't there. _Looks like I wil have to do this with brute force. _I grabbed the wire and pulled with all my strength. Amazingly the wire came out very easily.

The next thing I knew was the snake going limp and I falling. I got up with a groan and looked around. I saw the ninja lying motionless on the pavement and ran to them. I went to the closest one; the white ninja and helped him up.

"W-who are you?" he asked and straightened up.

I smiled. "Madison, the master of technology," I replied and held out my hand.

**So there you have it! Another story, done! Hope you like it! Now for a quote: **

'**When life gives you lemons, make grape juice and watch how life try's to figure out how you did it!' – I have no idea. XP Byeeee!**

**-SG **


	7. Weekend Whip

**Blah! Screw schedules! I'm just gonna update randomly from now on! So this was just a on the run chapter, sorry if it sucks. This story is from TerraTheKunoichi165!**

**Terra Brookestone**

Terra was shuffling down the busy street listening to her playlist, completely ignoring the world around her, with her earphones in.

**It's time for training and we're getting started, it's on you know.  
We wanna see you whip and shout it, we rock you role.  
They say go slow, and everything just stands so still.  
We say go! Go! We're ready for the fight we know the drill.**

Her favorite band began. She looked up at the sky and saw some birds perched on a building, looking for any food that might have been dropped. She smiled at the little birds' freedom, wondering if she'll ever have it and walked on.

**Monday Morning we feel defeated, seems so long ago.  
Tuesday is coming; we just keep on beating, till we're in our zone.  
They say go slow, and everything just stands so still.  
We say go! Go! You're going to see us rip into it...**

She looked at her converse moving upon the hard world, then instantly, before she could move out the way, somebody bumped into her. Both fell and looked up with a scowl.

"Watch where you're going!" she spat out, pulling the earphones out her ears, and looked at the blond boy picking up his comic.

"You walked into me!" he yelled back and stood up with his comic in his hands. He held out his hand for her to take, both still scowling.

Ignoring his gesture, she stood up. "You were the one nose deep in that comic book," she said angry to the boy in front of her, while pointing at the book. He suddenly began smiling. "What?" she asked confused.

"You just sound like a friend that I know," he said, thinking of a certain black ninja at the bounty.

"Oh really," Terra said with sarcasm.

"Yeah…um…Lloyd Garmadon," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"The savior, huh?" she takes his hand. "Terra Brookestone," she introduced herself.

"Wait, are you by any chance related to Cole Brookestone, the black ninja?" Lloyd asked cautiously.

"Yup, I'm his sister," she told proud to the green eyed boy.

"Really, Cole never told us he had a sister…" Lloyd said frowning.

"Well…I'm not around that much, so…that's probably why, "the raven haired girl said unsure.

"Oh, but it's still weird he hasn't mentioned you once."

She smiled at thinking about everything her brother, probably, hasn't told them. "So, where are you off too?"

"To the bounty, Sensei said I had to hurry because when I get back we're going to train."

"Awesome," she said casually and looked at her watch. "Well, it looks like it's time for me to go. Maybe I'll see you later Lloyd, I'll be in town for a few days." She held out her hand for him to shake. "Say hi to my brother for me, will ya?"

"Uh…sure," he took her hand. "Bye," he said reluctantly and let go.

Terra smiled and turned around to walk away. She took a few steps then swung herself around to face Lloyd. "I forgot to say sorry; it was me not looking where I was going." She apologized, not waiting for him to respond she ran off down the street. She hated blushing in front of people.

Lloyd just stood there confused and dazed. He had no idea what he was feeling right now, but he liked it.

**I just had to do that! You can't blame me! That song is stuck in my head! XP Aww, nobody requested last time. :( Or reviewed! D:**

**Nah, don't worry, I'll start freaking out when I don't have story's to write anymore, but that is still gonna be awhile because I still have like 9 to write. X3(new favorite) **

**Anyway...I got nothing more to say… (Except that they moved the release date for the Ninjago movie to September 2017! How could they?*sniffs* Now I have to wait 2 years! :'( I'm gonna die! +-+)**

**R&amp;R! Byeeee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song; Weekend Whip, The Fold does. **


	8. I have no idea what I'm writing

**Warning: I know nothing about MLP, the closest I ever got to it watching it was through that 'Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows' video. So, sorry if I get something wrong, I really tried to look up some characters so I could just mention it.**

**This story is from Kindness to Everyone and thing! **

**MLP Fever!**

The night was silent. Nobody was awake, so Nya thought. She slipped down the dark hallway toward the kitchen. She opened the door silently and took a glass from the cupboard. She filled the glass with water from the tap. She walked halfway out the door and then stopped, being tempted by the pie still in the fridge. She hesitated a moment, thinking a light midnight snack will be nice. She bit her lip while looking longingly at the fridge. Finally she sighed, deciding against it.

As she walked down the long hallway again, taking small sips of the water, she heard a small noise. She stopped and listened, waiting for another noise. After a minute, Nya was about to give up but as if on cue, another noise echoed through the hall.

Letting her curious nature take over, she followed the small noises. The noises started sounding like small squealing girls. The squealing came from the game room. She slowly walked over to the large brown door, being extra careful not to make a noise, and placed her ear on the door. She listened carefully.

"Yes, go Pinkie Pie!" it was Lloyd's voice. "She is the best!"

"How is she the best? She just pranked them!" Kai's voice suddenly said with anger. "Its obvious Applejack is the best."

"Applejack? Are you kidding me? Rainbow Dash is the best!" the voice was familiar, but Nya couldn't quite remember who.

Nya frowned; she had no idea what they were talking about. She opened the door slightly, peeking inside. The TV was on some kind of cartoon and on the couch were three bodies. The first belonged to Kai, who was holding a cushion. The second to Lloyd, that was hunched over looking hypnotized at the screen. Third was a small black figure, which Nya recognized immediately. It was Mindroid!

She looked back at the screen. There were multicolored pony's talking to each other. On the floor lay a DVD cover. She squinted while trying to decipher the letters. 'My Little Pony?' she mouthed to herself. She looked again at the three sitting on the couch.

Slowly a smile grew on her face as she remembered the cartoon one of her friends little sister was obsessed with. Next a mischievous grin started making an appearance. She slowly backed away from the wooden and tiptoed down the hall to her room. She grabbed her phone and made her way down the hall again, except this time stopping at the ninja's room. Nya gave a small knock. When no one opened, she barged into the room herself.

Jay was sprawled across his bed. Cole was lying on his side facing the wall. Zane was sleeping strait, not even twitching. Nya went over to Jay and shook him lightly. He moaned a bit and his eyes fluttered open.

"Nya!" he pulled the covers over him, although he was wearing pajamas. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked distressed.

"Jay, shut up," Nya whispered. "Now, wake up the others, I got to show you something."

Jay nodded silently and woke the other sleeping ninja. Everybody, except Nya and Zane, was still drowsy and didn't bother to keep quiet.

"But why?" Cole whined.

"Shhh," Nya scolded as they walked down the echoing halls.

They came to a halt at the brown door of the game room. Nya smirked when she peeked inside, seeing that they are still watching it. She mouthed 'look' and pointed at the inside of the room. All three ninja took turns looking inside, all smiling wide when they emerged again.

Nya held her phone up for them to see. All of them, understanding what her plan was now, nodded. They silently slipped into the room. Nya got her video camera rolling, as the others hid behind the couch.

"MLP fever!" Jay, Cole and Zane shouted together.

"What the-" Lloyd, Kai and Mindroid turned around shocked.

Jay laughed. "I can't believe you watch a little girl show, Kai!"

"It's not a little girl show! It a complicated series, that explains the values of friendship!" Kai turned red and clenched his fists to his sides.

Lloyd and Mindroid still stood there shocked, Lloyd started getting red and Mindroid felt as if he could punch one of them.

Mindroid looked at Nya, seeing the phone in her hands. "You're going to pay dearly if you show that to anyone."

**Happy lazy day everyone! I would like to introduce someone…come out Munchkin. *a little brown dwarf hamster comes into view***

_**You know it's not a lazy day, right? (Munchkin will be talking in italic bold)**_

**It is a lazy day, because I don't have to go to school and I've been spending the whole day writing. Yay! I'm so pumped up! Anyway, back to Munchkin. Munchkin is my new hamster and he will be asking questions about chapters that I write. And, of course, I will answer (if I can). Got anything to ask Munchkin? **

_**Yes, when can I get that yellow stuff you've been eating on that flat triangle bread? It smell's delicious.**_

**Ugh, I mean questions about the story and humans call the yellow stuff is 'cheese' and the flat triangle bread is 'pizza'. **

_**Oh, okay. No, I have nothing to ask…yet. But really, when can you give me this 'cheese' and how do we understand each other? **_

**Later and it is too long a story to explain now. **

_**Oh, I have one! Why does Nya not have respect for the others privacy? **_

**Because when it comes to embarrassing her brother, there is no such thing as 'manners'. **

_**Interesting…**_

**Yup, now I'm going to say bye, because I'm tired. **

_**I'm not tired!**_

**Yes, because you're a night creature! Now shush!**

_**Oh…okay…bye…**_

**Right, remember to R&amp;R. Byeeeee! **


	9. Zombies!

**Hi, I'm SquashyGrub, SlushyGoo's brother. I found her laptop open on this and got the password to her account. Please don't tell. Anyway, here's a short poem about Minecraft. **

**Zombies are deadly,**

**Skeletons too, **

**Creepers are dumb, **

**And so are you.**

**I'm joking, you're not dumb. Anyway, I better run away before my sister catches me. **

**See ya! **


	10. Sensei is a jerk

**Uh…sorry about my brother guys. I didn't realize till I got the email about that. Good news is I did change my password and I'm gonna be extra careful next time. Bad news is he is nagging because he wants to respond to the reviews, so…here ya go… **

_**Hi again! My sister says I have to type with the underline thingy so that you guys don't get confused. Anyhow, I wanted to respond to your reviews…**_

_**Eugene Wigglebottoms: TRAITOR! **_

_**Ninjagymnastgirl: Thank you!**_

_**Isla-Robin-295: Uh…I don't think it really counts as hacking if my sister wasn't that mad and I will never ever hack anybody else. (Except my sister) **_

_**So…the witch is telling me to stop typing and go away. **_

_**See ya! **_

**Ugh, anybody want a brother? He is 100% free! And I was very mad; he just doesn't know what I did to him yet! Hehe… **

_**You're weird and mean.**_

**Could you go sleep, Munchkin!**

**This story is from…2chicken2login? Huh? Oh, now I get it! *starts laughing* **

**Training…**

It was a sizzling day on the bounty. A few crows screeched from above, circling the sweaty bodies.

"Focus!" an old man with a straw hat laid his tea down and looked at his students. "Kai, less rage! Cole, you must try and relax! Jay, more rage! Zane, try and follow your instincts, not your calculations!" the sensei delegated.

"Aw, come on sensei Wu, can't we take a break?" a red ninja stepped forward.

"No!" Wu wacked Kai on the head with his staff. "How do you expect to gain you true potential and defeat the snakes that are rising?"

"But sensei I have to-" Jay said nervous.

"Train!" Sensei screamed.

"But-," Jay said in squeaky scared voice.

"You have to train!" sensei Wu screamed and also hit Jay with his staff. After that, he walked away in search of his tea.

"Man, did sensei wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Kai questioned.

"I don't know, but I sense he isn't in a good mood," Zane said and scratched his head.

"Zane, that's what 'waking up on the wrong side of the bed' means…" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my bad, I'll remember that." Zane looked at his feet.

"Cole, could you pass me that katana?" Kai asked.

"Sure," Cole handed Kai the sword.

"Why's Jay so quiet?" Cole whispered to Zane.

"Do you want me to find out?" Zane looked at the black ninja.

"Nah, I'll check on him," Cole said and walked over to his blue teammate. "Hey, Jay, something wron- oh brick…" Cole said wide eyed. Jay had wet himself and was staring at the floor, crying silently. "Uh…Jay?" Cole placed his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Leave me alone," the blue ninja whispered.

"Jay, buddy, don't worry, it's not that bad…" Cole reassured Jay. He cared about his brothers and will try and help them in any way he can.

Jay was surprised by the black ninja's new caring way. "Thanks," Jay sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"No problem, now you may want to change your clothes," Cole said. Jay nodded and Cole was about to walk away.

"Um…Cole?" Jay asked. The black ninja turned around. "Could you not tell the others about my little accident?"

"I promise," Cole replied and smiled. Jay walked away, relieved.

"Hey, Cole where's Jay off to?" Kai asked and walked next to the black haired ninja.

"Uh…the bathroom," he said and picked up his scythe.

**Munchkin is finally sleeping and won't be able to ask questions, so I'm just going to say what I think about the chapter. **

**The chapter is very short (sorry, I kind of had a writer's block on this one) and I decided to choose Cole, because of their fight over Nya in season 3. It just shows how close they were. I don't know… Next up is Darkrainbow's request. **

**Well…byeeeee! **


	11. Everything is pink!

**Sorry, I posted a loooong time ago. I died for few days, but now I'm alive again. Jk, YouTube has been taking bit over my life, but don't worry Fanfiction is in control of the situation and isn't planning on letting me go that easily. (I just...found out…that…Cole's last name…is Bucket! XD *laughs* I think I'll stick to Brookestone *holds sides while laughing*) This story is from Darkrainbow!**

A young man, cladded in red, walked down the street, constantly muttering to himself while he searched for the shop's address written on a piece of folded paper.

"Stupid cake…stupid party…where the brick is this place, anyway?" he looked at the unreadable writing of the black ninja. "What? B-Bel-Belle's…bakery?" he looked around for any sign of a bakery. He sighed and walked on.

After a whole hour of dwelling through Ninjago city, Kai was ready to give up. He walked down the streets, pushing past people. He took one glance behind him, and saw two men entering an alleyway. Being the suspicious ninja he is (and the Smith's family curiosity gene was taking over), he turned around and entered the alleyway. He heard a man scream and started to run. When he got to the entrance of the alley, it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust dim light.

Two very muscular men lay on the hard concrete, knocked out by the looks of it. And for a split second Kai swore there was someone else, but all he could distinguish from that moment was a pair of red eyes. He quickly shrugged it off and walked over to the two men. There was a note lying next to them.

'_There's a suitcase on the trash can to your left. Inside is a priceless artefact they stole from the museum. I want you to take it back…'_ the note said, there was also a star in the right corner.

The red ninja's eyes quickly jumped to the trashcan on his left. On it laid a bulky black suitcase. Kai walked over to it and grazed his hand over it, instantly it flipped open and revealed a green and gold urn. Kai stared at it a bit mesmerized, before snapping back to reality. He decided he will tie up the thieves and call the police so they could come pick them up, while he took the urn back to the museum.

After a thousand 'thank you' and 'goodbye' from the museum curator and assistant, Kai was finally able to leave. He was again walking down the street, hoping for one last chance to spot the bakery. His mind constantly wandered to the red eyes. All he could think about was who would have knocked out those thieves.

He went around a corner and his eyes fell on a little pink building neatly tucked away behind the bigger ones. His jaw dropped, he had been down this street twice. How did he never see it? He walked closer and read the sign. _'Belle's Bakery' _it said. He sighed in relieve and entered the building. When he opened the door a cheery door alarm began to play, which made Kai cringe.

"Hello, may I help you?" an small plump woman asked from behind the counter. The counter was decorated with all sorts of cakes, tarts and cookies.

"Uh…yeah…" he said and fished the note out of his pocket. "Order 43," he held the paper for her to see.

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back," she walked into the backroom.

Kai looked around, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the pink shop. There was a pink couch in the corner and he decided to sit on it. The couch was soft and he slumped back, resting his head and closed his eyes.

"Rough day, huh?" a voice said. Kai's eyes immediately opened and looked at the owner of the voice. A girl with dark blond hair stood before him. She had lavender jeans, short-sleeved purple shirt and a dark teal hoodie.

"Uh…yeah, is it that obvious?" Kai looked at her soft brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel as if it was familiar.

"Kinda," she smiled.

"So, do you work here?" he asked.

"No, I have no connection with this shop what so ever," she sat down on some chair on the other side of the bakery.

"That's weird; I didn't hear you come in. There this annoying door alarm that goes off," Kai motioned toward the door.

"Maybe it's broken," she quickly said, a bit nervous.

"Maybe…so, why are you here?" Kai asked.

"Friend's birthday, you?" she touched the golden necklace around her neck.

"A sort-of thank you party for a friend…" Kai told and thought of Zane.

"That's nice of you," she smiled.

"It's what he would do, expect he'll bake the cake, and not come pick it up."

"I know what you mean, I couldn't bake a cake if my life depended on it," she gave a small chuckle. They were interrupted by the old woman coming back.

"Here ya go, sonny. That'll be twenty-five Ninjers," the old women placed a big pink box on the counter. Kai stood up and handed the money to her.

"Thank you," he told the old woman. "I guess I'll see you around," he turned to the girl waiting patiently on one of the stools.

"Yup, but just for in case…" she stood up and grabbed Kai's hand. "There, now we can stay in touch," she smiled. Kai looked at his hand, there was a number written on it with a star.

"Wait a minute!" he quickly said, surprised that it was the same handwriting on the note he found by those thieves. He looked up but she wasn't there anymore. He stood dumbfounded and stared at the empty space.

**Sorry, I changed the story a bit… (I hope you like it, because I really did) **

**Okay, so this is just going to give you an idea of what I'm going to write…**

**1\. Kai turns into kid (StoryWriter2003)**

**2\. Kai wears a bunny suite (Determine Artist)**

**3\. Jay gets poisoned by Cole's chili (Eugene Wigglebottoms)**

**4\. Nya and Kai miss their parents (Ninjagymnastgirl)**

**5\. Jay brings Zane's father back to life (NewMoonZ)**

**6\. Madison meets ninja (Madison-The-Ninja) **

**7\. Terra meets Lloyd (Nightshade-Moon-13) **

**8\. Lloyd, Mindroid, Kai and MLP (Kindness to Everyone and ting)**

**9\. Sensei won't let ninja stop training and Jay wets himself (2chicken2login)**

**10\. Star meets Kai (Darkrainbow) **

**11\. Kai turns into a kid 2 (StoryWriter2003)**

**12\. The Spider (PeytonTacoway11) **

**13\. Garmadon tries to turn one of the ninja evil (PrincessMialyn) **

**14\. Lloyd and Garmadon Talking (EzLMG15)**

**15\. General Cryptor does tai chi (PrincessMialyn) **

**16\. Courtney meets Kai (KAITREDNINJAGO)**

**17\. Kai dies! (KAITREDNINJAGO) **

**18\. PIXAL and Zane go on a date (TheArtSmartQueen) **

**19\. Jya and Kailor story's (Ninjagymnastgirl) **

**Wow, that's a lot! Thanks for everybody that requested! Cookie for you guys! (::) Or would you like a donut? (:O:) I'll try and update more now that real life is getting back to normal (more or less) (I also think I should stop coming up with new story's while I'm bored, that'll probably help…) **

**Hahahahahahahha! Bucket! *laughs and rolls on floor* I can't believe it! XD *died of laughter* **

**Byeeeeee! *says the dead author* **


	12. Kai's a Kid! 2

**This story is from StoryWriter2003! **

**Kai turns into a kid 2 **

"What did you do?!" Nya screamed at the four boys that were hanging their heads. The one in white was holding a toddlers hand. Nya recognized him immediately.

"It wasn't our fault; it was his stupidity that got him into that mess!" Jay defended them.

"Actually it was us who dared him and his stubbornness, which got him into that mess," Zane corrected and let go of Kai's hand. Kai quickly ran over to Nya.

"They're mean!" Kai said and hugged Nya's legs. Nya picked up the toddler and balanced him on her hip.

"I know…" she told her brother and looked back at four ninja. "You guys better get some tomorrow's tea, or else!" Nya warned. "How did you get him to drink it anyway?"

"Well, we were at this smoothie place and they have this mystery drink. We dared Kai to take it, but what we didn't know was the place was owned by that Mystake tea lady and in the smoothies she throws in tea that doesn't sell. I guess the Yesterday's tea didn't sell so she put it in the drink," Cole told and scratched his head.

Nya looked at her not-so-big brother, understanding that Kai would never back down from a dare. He is as stubborn as a mule sometimes, although she's been told she is too.

"I'm hungry," Kai whined and tugged at Nya's sleeve. She sighed and thought for a moment, before handing Kai to Jay.

"I'm going to go get the tomorrow's tea. I want Kai fed, bathed and in bed when I get back," she walked away without telling them how to do all of that.

The four boys stood there for a moment processing what just happened.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Lloyd looked confused t the others.

"It appears so, my friend," Zane answered.

"We can't look after a child!" Jay exclaimed and handed Kai to Zane like he was some kind of snake.

"Yeah, we're ninja, not babysitters! What do you even feed a child?" Cole held his head.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed and turned to the green ninja. "Lloyd you were a kid, what do we feed him?" Jay shook Lloyd.

"Candy? How should I know? I was too busy not caring about what I eat!" Lloyd shrugged.

"Zane do you have any data about how to raise a child?" Cole asked and looked at the white ninja.

"I don't have any and I just tried to download some but it seems that I have damaged my server," he explained.

"Aww great!" Jay said sarcastically.

"Okay, we just have to stay calm, guys. It can't be that hard to just feed, bath and put him to bed, right?" Cole looked at his teammates, who looked skeptical. "I and Zane will feed him, Jay and Lloyd will bathe him, and let's do rock paper clamp for who puts him to bed," Cole held his hand out. The others reluctantly also pulled their hands out.

"Rock…paper…clamp!" they all shouted together, even little Kai tried to join in. Jay had paper, Cole had clamp, and Zane and Lloyd had rock. They all stared at their hands.

"I don't have to do it!" Jay jumped up and down. Lloyd gave him stern look and Jay quieted down. "I mean…you're so lucky," Jay gave a small smile.

"So, Lloyd and Zane is going to do it," the black ninja gave a nod. "Let's get started!" Cole clapped his hands together and walked off toward the kitchen. Zane followed him with Kai at hand.

In the kitchen the two ninja's decided they will both work on their own concoctions. Zane was throwing some boiled vegetables in a blender and Cole was boiling something on the stove. Kai was wailing about how hungry he was and that he didn't want that green stuff. Zane constantly tried to shush Kai but Cole kept his concentration on the mixture that was brewing.

"How old do you think Kai is, Zane?" Cole looked at him.

"Estimating from my scans, I'd say he's about four years," Zane answered.

"I. Am. Hungry." Kai stomped his feet with each word. "I don't want your food! I want cookies!" Kai screamed at the top of his lungs.

Cole cringed and covered his ears. Zane's eyes flashed green for a moment and then he smiled at the tantrum of the toddler. He had turned off his hearing and wasn't able to hear Kai. Zane then peacefully continued his work.

After half an hour of ear piercing screams, Zane and Cole had finished their food for Kai. Zane was up first. He took a spoon full of his food and held it at Kai's mouth. Kai jerked his head away and swayed it from side to side, refusing to eat. Zane sighed and tried all the tricks he could think of, but Kai would still not eat.

It was Cole's turn and he had baked cookies. Zane looked confused at the black ninja.

"If you made cookies, what were you stirring on the stove?" the blond asked.

"It's my secret ingredient, I throw it in all my food," Cole said proud and handed Kai one of the cookies. Kai took a small bite and his face changed from uncertainty to pure disgust.

"This tastes like poop!" Kai screamed and ran out of the room. He ran into the game room where Jay and Lloyd were playing a game.

"I guess it's our turn now…" Jay sighed and stood up.

"Aww, really, and just when I was beating you!" Lloyd groaned and followed the blue ninja.

They poured water into the bath and decided it would look more tempting with bubbles. Once everything was ready, they tried to undress Kai, but he wouldn't stay still and kept running away.

About the sixth time he got away he found his way outside…and mud. Kai saw it and instantly thought it would be fun if he looked like a mud monster, then he could scare the other ninja away. He grinned and went splashing.

The ninja were frantically running around the monastery searching for Kai. He was very fast for a boy of his age.

"I'm back!" a familiar voiced echoed through the building.

"Uh…hey, Nya" Jay said nervous.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

"There's…well- you see…Kai…has…kind of- not officially, don't take me wrong I tried my best…disappeared?" Jay said confused.

"I know," Nya said flatly. Jay looked at her baffled. "Come on Kai," Nya told the toddler behind her, that was covered in mud from head to toe.

**Uh, yeah…well, tell me if you like it! Next up is PeytonTacoway11 request, The Spider.**

**Byeeeee! **


	13. It's not Mr Bean

Are you sad about buying a burger that doesn't full your tummy?

Then buy the new Bean Burger!

Twice the burger!

Half the flavor!

*begins to sing*

The Bean Burger has no beans!

It tastes like rubbish really!

The Bean Burger is so stupid!

Don't eat it if your a nitwit!

Every thing that's in the Bean Burger:

1\. A shredded piece of clothing.

2\. Pieces of broken wood.

3\. Feather's of a crow.

4\. A rotten piece of meat.

5\. Thing's that you find under the sofa.

6\. And battery acid.

**-Written by SqaushyGrub**


	14. I HATE SPIDERS!

**This story is from Peytontacoway11! **

**The Arachnid**

In the darkness of night an eight legged creature crawled its way into the monastery. Its multiple red eyes scanned the surrounding area. It climbed the wall, its eight legs going faster and faster, till it got to the perfect place to nest. Unaware the inhabitants of the building slept peacefully through the night...

The blue and black ninja were playing video games into the game room.

"Eat my dust, motormouth!" Cole boasted as he turned his body with his car.

"Don't bet at it, dirt clod!" Jay moved closer toward the the screen and did his signature move.

They zoomed with their black and blue cars in the game, Ninjago Racers. They didn't even notice the hairy creature dangling next to their heads. The finish line came close and the blue car sped across. The screen zoomed in on it and then was filled with words, 'Player 1 wins!'

"I win! Take that, twinkle toes!" Jay celebrated by doing a dance. Cole pouted and folded his arms, then he saw the creature hanging next to to Jay. Suddenly, a michevious smirk appeared on his face. "Now, give me my money!" Jay held his hand out with a smirk.

"Okay, but don't look behind you," Cole said. Instantly, Jay spun around and looked behind him.

He yelp and fell to the floor. Cole and another two voices laughed. Two bodies arose from behind the couch. The one cladded in green held a stick with a fake spider hanging from it. The one in red fell over the couch laughing. Jay looked at them in shock, before tackling the green one.

"Get off me!" Lloyd screamed from underneath the blue ninja. He then picked him up and threw him on Cole, who was still laughing.

"Since when are you so afraid of spiders, Jay?" Kai chuckled and helped his 'brother' up.

Jay thought for a moment. "Um, well...I have this uncle. Uncle Marty. He once told me that spiders can…um...lay eggs in your brain." Jay said ashamed. The others stared at him in silence. "I've been scared of them since..."

"Its true, you know," Kai lied and looked with a serious face at Jay.

"What!?" Jay couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, I had this friend who collected spiders as pets. One morning his parents found him dead on the floor. The doctors said the spider climbed into his ear, made its way to his brain and lay eggs! When the eggs hatched the baby spiders ate his brain. Poor guy..." Cole joined in and tried to look sad.

"But-" Zane wanted to tell him that it was not true but got interrupted by Lloyd.

"But that's why we should keep our eyes open for any spiders so that doesn't happen to us," Lloyd warned but was laughing inside.

"I don't understand..." Zane said scratching his hard.

"Don't worry, buddy. You're a nindroid, they can't hurt you," Cole said and patted Zane on the back.

Jay looked wide eyed at his ninja counterparts. He was now more scared than ever of spiders. He didn't want the spider laying eggs in his head! Much less them eating his brain! How ca-

"Not funny guys! Stop trying to scare me!" Jay exclaimed and scratched his back where it was tickling.

"Jay, we're not near you," Kai said. Jay spun around and looked at all the ninja staring at him.

"But- but I swear," Jay spun around again, this time trying to look at his back. He saw nothing and relaxed. "Guess I'm just paranoid."

"Ya think," Cole said and started for the door.

"Oh, hello there," Zane said to something and all the ninja looked at him. Zane was crouched next to a big, hairy, red eyed spider!

"Spider!" Jay and Kai screamed at the same time. Kai, out of reflex, stomped on the spider which was about to climb onto Zane's hand.

"Well, that spider had a footastic day..." Every body looked unamused at the black ninja. "What?"

"Just don't..." Lloyd shook his head at his friend.

"I'm sorry, if you can't take my hilarious jokes, I should just leave!" Cole stomped out of the room and mumbled something about checking on his chilli.

"Temper, Cole!" Sensei Wu screamed from somewhere in the monastery.

The ninja just stood and looked at each other.

"It wasn't necessary to kill the spider, Ka-" Zane spoke first but was interrupted by Jay.

"You saved us! We are eternally grateful!" He hugged Kai.

"It was just one small spider, guys. No need to get worked up about it," Lloyd said and grabbed a game controller. He pressed play and was soon in his own little world speeding away with a race car. Kai broke free from Jay's grip and walked toward a corner in a room, his eyes fixed on something.

"Uh...guys? It wasn't just one spider..." He said and walked closer to the corner.

"What do you mean?" Zane walked next to his brother and gasped.

Jay peeked over his brother's shoulders before letting out a high pitched scream. He ran out of the room and into the ninja's bedroom.

"Did somebody say something?" Lloyd turned around from his game and looked at the red and white ninja. They shook their heads. The green ninja shrugged and turned his attention back to the game.

Kai and Zane looked at the million little egg sacks scattered across the wall occupied by a few small spiders. Kai's hand began glowing before it was engulfed in flames.

"Stand back, Zane! I'm about to torch these spiders!" The fire wielder exclaimed and held his hand at the webs.

"No!" Zane pushed Kai's hand away. "There's no need for violence, Kai. I'm sure they mean no harm."

"Uh...we are talking about the same thing here, right?" Kai questioned and looked at Zane.

"Guys, what's wrong with Jay? He just put on earmuffs," Cole came through the door and looked at the ninja.

"He's just afraid of the spiders... hey, your not mad anymore!" Kai said.

Cole ignored his comment and went to look at the spiders. "That's gonna be a lot of spiders," he said before taking a handful of the egg sacks. He started for the door.

"What are you going to do with those?" Kai asked and looked suspiciously at the earth wielder.

"Uh...I'm not going to throw this in the food," the black ninja lied and without out waiting for a response, ran out of the room.

"That was weird..." Kai said and turned around. "But not as weird as that." He meant Zane who was talking to the spiders.

"Hello, I'm Zane. I sense you are about to hatch. Do you mind going outside when you are done?" Zane talked to the unhatched spiders.

"Okay, that's it! I'm gonna burn these things!" Kai's hand caught flame.

**Hey, guys! Guess what? I'm backk! I hope the chapter makes up for my absence and I'm sorry to do this but I won't be taking any request till further notice. So keep those ideas written down and I'll notify you when you can request again. Happy Fathers day!**

**Oh, and the first one who can spot the reference that I took out of popular animated movie gets a shout out in the next chapter! ( I think I made it too obvious) **

**Byeeeee!**


	15. FEELS!

**Okay, so my list says PrincessMialyn, but…oh there's the request! It's in my PM Inbox! Hehe, sorry for not responding. *hangs head in shame* **

**Turning them evil**

Garmadon sneaked upon the creaking wooden floor. His mouth curled into a cruel smirk. The moonlight glistened off his black armor as his blood red eyes moved across the boat belonging to his brother, as well as his son and his friends.

He moved like a shadow through the bounty, the mega weapon held firmly in his left hand. He opened a door that lead to a hall. The floor made no noise as stalked up to the bedroom of five sleeping ninja.

This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for since he got the megaweapon! The ninja won't fight one of their own. Even if he was evil or not. He'll finally be able to make everything right, the way it was supposed to be. They could finally be a family! And the world be all his for the taking.

The whole plan flashed in his head. It was perfect! Every single detail, every circumstance was planned out and averted. This could be the day he could take over Ninjago!

He opened the door, it squeaked lightly. None of the ninja moved. He smirked as he started for the red ninja. He held his megaweapon above the unsuspecting master of fire. It began to glow a purple color but was interrupted by some soft moans and sniffles.

He looked around and is eyes fell on the green bundle lying on the floor shivering. Garmadon's heart sank as he watched his son cry softly.

"Father…" Lloyd sniffed. Although he was dreaming, Garmadon still felt the words were directed at him that moment. "D-don't leave… S-stay."

Garmadon inched over to his son and a kneeled down by the small body. He wanted to touch him, to comfort him, to be there for his son, but sadly he can't. Garmadon wanted to stand up and complete his plan but the aching feeling in his corrupted heart wouldn't go away.

The sleeping Lloyd sniffled a few times and turned around, facing Garmadon. His face was stained with tears as he kept kicking the imaginary evil.

"I-I don't want to fight you. Please come home…" Lloyd said a bit louder, indicating the dream was getting worse. "Why did you leave me…?"

Garmadon clenched his teeth trying not to give in to the urge to comfort him. Lloyd whimpered a few times and Garmadon laid down the megaweapon at his side. He gave into his desires and softly touched his son. He stroked his hair and carefully lifted the bundle of green into his arms.

Lloyd seemed to relax at the touch of his father. He still sniffed a few times but not so constantly. Garmadon cradled his son his arms for a few moments and very softly hummed.

"It's okay, Lloyd, I'm here…" Garmadon whispered into his son's ear. He then placed the nine year old back on his bed which he fell out of. He tucked him in and hugged his son. "I-I…love you, Lloyd…" he stroked his child's blond hair and stood up, without making a noise.

Garmadon picked up his weapon and turned around to finish the job he came to do. Lloyd began to snore lightly. Garmadon closed his eyes and sighed with a bit irritation. He looked back at the sleeping Lloyd. He looked peaceful and Garmadon looked down before moving toward the door. Without thinking what he was doing, Garmadon stepped on noisy piece of wood. Two of the ninja, instantly sat up right and looked around.

"What was that?" the black ninja asked sleepily.

The white ninja looked around. "Garmadon?!" he screamed in shock. Instantly all the ninja were out of their beds and in fighting positions. Lloyd just sat up groggily and looked at his father.

"You get lucky this time ninja, but next time you won't even know I was here!" Garmadon gave his best evil laugh and ran out of the room. And like a shadow, he was just gone.

"What just happened?" Jay asked confused and a bit panicked.

"No idea…" Kai said. The ninja walked out of the room, going to check on everyone. Lloyd just sat there in his bed, looking at the empty space his father was standing a few moments ago.

"I love you, dad…"

**Well, you didn't get a really good battle…sadly, but you did get a heart tugging feels journey, right? Right? Anyone? *sighs* WHY MUST I ALWAYS CHANGE THE STORIES?!**

**Byeeee! :( **


	16. Lloyd and Garmadon

**This story is from ****EzLMG15. **

A blond haired boy sat down and looked at the stars; something he could rarely do since he left Darkley's. It was the only thing that stayed constant in his life. He lay down on the green grass of the hill that overlooked the city. The people were busy celebrating. Fireworks lighted up the night sky and the faint sound of music could be heard. He smirked and looked back at the stars. He traced the constellations with his fingers. His favorite was Leo the Lion. A soft breeze cooled the warm night air. He couldn't sleep, although he should be exhausted after defeating the Overlord.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out again. It has been a while since he felt this at peace. Being the green ninja and the new ultimate spinjitzu master was tiring. But there were a few good things he got out of today. The most important was getting his father back.

At first he had been taken back, not recognizing his father, but after looking closer he could see the fighting spirit in his eyes. It was funny how fast someone's mood could change in just a matter of seconds. Lloyd smiled at the memory of how the all his problems just drifted away when his family was reunited. It was wonderful.

"Lloyd? What are you doing out here…?" the green eyed boy turned around to come face to face with his father. "I thought you were celebrating with the other ninja," Garmadon said calmly and slowly sat next to his son.

"I was but then I got bored- I thought you were catching up with Mom and Uncle Wu."

"I was but then I got bored…"the father mimicked the son earning a small chuckle. They sat for a while before Lloyd began to frown.

"Dad? What happens now-? The overlord is dead, the snakes are locked away and who knows where the skeletons are… What do we do now? As far as my experience goes, every time I just think everything is going to be alright, something bad happens." the boy looked questioningly at his father.

"Nothing is going to happen, Lloyd. And when something does happen just remember; nothing is meant to stay bad forever. The scale will always be tipped back and forth, between good and bad, there is no in-between. We can do anything as a family- you, me, the ninja, your mother and your uncle- together." Lloyd stared at his father for a few moments, not blinking.

"Yeah…" Lloyd said smiling. "I guess you're right, we did get you back after all."

"Son, I'm always right." Garmadon placed his hand on Lloyds shoulder. "do you think I should open an academy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to open an academy to teach children how to protect themselves." Garmadon looked his son in the eyes.

"Like a dojo?" Lloyd asked.

"No. Bigger. I want to continue what my brother and father started. I want to build another monastery."

"So, you want to be a sensei?"

"Yes."

"Sensei Garmadon… I like that." Lloyd smiled. "Can I have my own room?"

"Of course. I'll make it big enough or everyone." The father and son grinned. "But first I want to be a family. I want to spend time with you and your mother."

"Sounds like a great idea!" The son looked back at the stars, starting to imagine everything they all could finally do together. "Dad, I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Lloyd," they both embraced letting all their emotions loose.

**Hehe, so this was a really short chapter. **

**BYeeeeee! **


End file.
